


As long as there are stars in the night sky

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Angst and Feels, Coping, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Listen to Satellite call while reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: This a poem about a person who takes a break from the social media toxicity and finds comfort in star gazing.Life is hard but everything feels better when we look up at the diamonds, which are visions of ecstasy.
Series: Diary of an young adult [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216





	As long as there are stars in the night sky

This life is filled with flaws

The ones we seek refuge from,

end up hurting us the most.

Things can turn upside down,

faster than I can close my eyes.

Feels like the world is pointing at me and laughing,

my kindness becomes someone else' object of bitter jealousy.

The goodness of my heart gets overlooked whenever I express anger,

and suddenly I feel like screaming.

My skin feels like it is on fire,

it's all I can do to keep myself from digging my nails into my flesh.

Social media however watches on

They judge me for dancing to my own favourite song

The harshness tastes like blood in my mouth 

And that is when I leave it all behind just for a moment

to look up at the sky.

The sun sets with its own glory,

fades away with the promise of tomorrow,

when the stars say hello and emerge from the darkness,

I look at the sky clouds and see a new life.

I see cloud horses dancing all around me,

Penguins playing with unicorns.

The clouds change shape and form, like the ever changing life,

but the stars shine the same.

I talk to my bright new friends about my feelings,

Hoping they'd understand how it feels,

To shine like diamonds every night,

And then to be forgotten in the bright daylight.

When the night falls, they still come out each day,

With the courage to brave the darkness,

And send light from a hundred lightyear away.

I learn to believe that _as long as there are stars in the night sky,_

everything will work out just fine. 


End file.
